Highschool Fame Fun
by Kanai16
Summary: kagome is a famous a singer designer and a school girl all in one sesskagnar pairing might become a crossover in later chapters
1. chapter 1: just getting started

Hi Dee K here with my third story. This one starts off with my FIRST EVER LEMON so please enjoy it might be a little crazy/freaky but I hope you like it. I'm saying this once throughout my entire story I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER TV CHARATERS. Thankyou  
  
Chapter 1 just the begginning  
  
The sound of moans could be heard throughout the whole mansion of cherry hills where famous singer, desiner, and writer Kagome Hugriashi lived. She was 18 yearold in her last year of school. Her younger brothers, that she adopted when their parents died lived with her, but are at a friends house for the night. Her best friends Sango, Miroku, Rin,and Inuyasha. And Sesshoumaru and Naraku were her boyfriends and lovers and mates.(yes there are demons in this story. But we're in kagome's timeline) Which brings us back to the present ahem activities.  
  
Kags pov  
  
Their hands, their lips, their bodies slick with sweat. Their sounds of their lovemaking drowned in their passion. Both of them being possessive, stengy but sharing, hard yet passionate. Sesshoumaru taking the front with sweet kisses to the mouth and a hand on my breast, while moving in and out. While Naraku takes me from behind kissing my neck,where his mating mark was on my left and sesshou's on my right, and grabbing ahold of my other breast. Both set their own pace yet they both were moving as one.  
  
"say it Kagome" said sesshou  
  
"yes scream it to the world" said Naraku  
  
"uhghh noo." I moaned  
  
"it seems we have a problem on our hands , don't we nara." Sess stated  
  
"I guess we'll have to do something about that now wont we." Replied nara  
  
panting out "what are you gonna do?" I asked while they kept moving.  
  
"we're gonna make you scream louder than you've done before Love." Nara whispered in my ear.  
  
"say it ." sess said as they spead up their pace. "scream our names Kagome."  
  
As my climax came I screamed for fthe world to hear "I LOVE YOU NARA/SESS." As I passed out on them.  
  
"you think we over did it?" asked nara  
  
"lets let her rest." Sess said as they pulled out and laid down beside her. "good night love." They whispered as they fell asleep.  
  
First chap done I hoped you liked it please review i'll accept any and all types of reviews but no flames about you not liking the paring thank you. Dee K  
  
Check out my other fics Love, Hate and Competition and Revenge Never Tasted So Sweet 


	2. chapter 2: family fun

Chapter 2 family fun  
  
I woke up to the sound of two soft breathing beside me, I looked down to see Sesshoumaru and Naraku sleeping peacefully. 'They look cute asleep.' Down stairs I hear the front door open. "hello is anyone here?"I heard the voice of what sounded like Sango's ask.  
  
"Up here!" I yelled down. I looked down beside me, know they wouldn't be awake. I got up, put a robe on and went down stairs to meet Sango.  
  
"Hey Sango."  
  
"Hey Kagome. Ahhh it looks like someone was busy last night."  
  
"yeah eah. You want something to eat?" I asked  
  
"Sure." She replied  
  
"great cause you're cooking." I said walking to the kitchen  
  
~kitchen~  
  
"So now the rest are going to meet us here so we can go to the mall." Explaind Sango  
  
"yeah, is it ready yet?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, dig in." she said  
  
"I hope you plan on saving some for us." A monotone voice said behind me. I turned to see Naraku and Sesshoumaru standing at the door. "Of course." I said laughing off the fact that I was about to eat it all by myself.  
  
In the middle of our meal we heard the front door open. "mommy are you here?" a small voice asked. "In the kitchen." I yelled the door creaked open and two small heads popped in. Shippou and Souta my younger brothers but now are my sons. They were too young (2) when our parents died to remember them so I adopted them as my own. That was four years ago now they're six. "whats for breakfast?" Souta asked  
  
"come get some you guys." Sango said placing 2 plates of food for them on the table. Eating like there's no tommorrw. Shippou somehow managed a hello before finishing eating.  
  
"I'm going to go get ready so we can go when the rest get here." I said walking out with Shippou and Souta following. "so how was Kai's." I asked "it was fun. We went to the park and....." they kept going as I took my bath and went to pick out something to wear.  
  
'hmmm, now what should I wear today. Ahh here we are' I pulled out a black and dark blue skirt outfit. That hugged my hips and made my butt look bigger. Stepping into macthing shoes and letting my hair fall over my shoulders, I turned to them "So how do I look?" I asked. They went through went through their routine of looking me up and down and whispering to each other, turning to me saying "great, now lets go."  
  
~downstairs while Kagome was still taking her bath.~  
  
Ding Sango went to get the door as Naraku played the piano and Sesshoumaru played the violin. Inuyasha walked in with Rin attached to his leg. When she saw Sesshou she unlacthed herself from inu and relacthed herself on "FLUFFY, Rin missed you.  
  
"As did I Rin." He said putting his violin back in its case and walking to the couch. "sit down Rin while we wait for Kagome. Souta and Shippou ran down the stairs and saw rin and took her outside with them to play tag.  
  
"What's taking her so long any way?" Inu asked impatiently.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, I'm right here."  
  
"it's about time wench."he replied. Two growls went throughout the room and two pairs of cold eyes set on him. "You think after all these years theyed get use to me calling her that." He mumbled under his breath. "Okay lets go." I said before a fight could start. We walked outside to see Sango, Miroku and Kikyo watching the kids play tag. "ya'll ready?" I asked "yeah" they replied Sango and Miroku left in San's black BMW. Inuyasha and Kikyo in their red Jaguar and me and the rest in my champange cadillac SUV. On our way to the mall we stopped to get Naraku's sisters; Kagura and Kanna.  
  
Chap two done Review Thankyou, Dee K 


	3. calling all readers

Im sorry I haven't updated in a while ,but my computerw atw home doesn't work anymore and now I have to use the libraries computer.

My email address has changed to so if any body sent email to the other address in thr last two months, I haven't gotten it, so please resend it to the new.

I'm still accepting characters and ideas for any of my stories

If anybody is doing that new c2 thing can you email and explain it to me

Thanks,

Dee K


	4. Chapter 4

High School Fame Fun.

I'm sorry for the long wait. But hey I'm back with a new chapter, so here it is.

Chapter 3

When they got to the mall, the others were outside waiting for them.

"It's about time ya'll get here." Sango said

"What, ya'll get lost." Kohaku said slyly.

"Ha, ha. Funny, very funny." Kagome said sarcastically.

Walking in the mall they decided to split up.

Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku went off together. Kikyo and Kagura left. Kanna took Rin, Shippo, and Souta. And Kagome, Sango walked with Kohaku and his girlfriend, Kimiko.

with Kagome

"So Kohaku, is this another one?" Kagome asked wrapping her arm around the 16 year olds shoulder.

"He, he, yeah." He said blushing.

Ever since Kohaku learned about the other sex he's been with every girl he's seen that in his age range.

"Ahh and think, it's like it was yesterday when you had a crush on me and now you got all these girls." Kagome said smirking.

Sango snickered beside them.

"Come on Kagome, not now." He said as his blush got deeper.

"No need to be shy." Sango said laughing.

They stopped walking when they realized that they were missing a person.

Turning they saw Kimiko had stopped a few feet back and was looking at them, mainly Kagome, with fire in her eyes.

"I think she's jealous of you Kag." Sango said

"I don't know why." She said

"Maybe because you're hanging all over her boyfriend."

They turned to see Sesshoumaru and Naraku standing behind them.

"I guess that could be it." She said letting go of Kohaku and scratching the back of her head. "Hey where are Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"They went to find the others so we can get something to eat." Naraku said

"Where's your friend?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Right over there." Sango said

"You mean that one."

They turned to see a struggling Kimiko getting pulled away by some guy.

Kohaku was a bout to go get her when he was held back by Sango and Kagome.

"I have to go get her." He said looking at them.

"No!"

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"You not suppose to get in any more fights. You already know what will happen if you do." Sango said looking over to Kimiko and the crowd they were drawing.

"I'll get her ok." Kagome said looking at him.

'ok." He said

"Watch him.' She said passing Kohaku to Sesshoumaru and Naraku and walking off, bringing Kagura with her.

"Let me go!" Kimiko said clawing at the guys arm. "Someone help me." She looked at the crowd.

"I think she doesn't want to go with you." Kagome said stepping out of the crowd with Sango behind her.

She could see why no one would help.

The guy was huge. Not fat but all muscle.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it." He said

"I think you don't want to know." She said stepping closer.

"She's crazy.'

"You think she's a demon?"

"She gonna get hurt."

"I can't look."

Releasing Kimiko he stepped up to Kagome.

"Come on."

"You first."

The guy ran at her, reaching for her neck.

Kagome grabbed his arm and flipped him over. He landed with a loud thump.

Getting back up he tried to punching her.

Dodging, she jumped and did a round-house kick to his head.

When she landed the guy fell to the ground unconscious.

"Stop, police." An officer said coming through the crowd.

'Now they want to come.' She thought as she and Sango walked back to see how Kimiko was doing.

"You okay?"

"yeah." Kimiko replied snobbishly before walking back over to the guys.

When she reached them Kohaku started checking her over.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he."

"Calm down Kohaku." Sango said.

"Why didn't you save me Kohaku?" Kimiko said softly.

Kohaku looked startled. "I want to but-."

"Why didn't you fight him for me!" she said getting louder

Kagome growled in the back of her throat, Sango put a hand on her shoulder shaking her head no.

"I would have but I couldn't." he said quietly.

"Why! What would've happened if you defended me? It should've been you who saved me!"

-SMACK-

Heads turned to where the sound came from.

Kagome stood over Kimiko whispering so only she could hear.

"He said he couldn't do it so let's just leave it at that. I'm being nice; you don't wanna see me be mean." Kagome threatened

Shakily Kimiko nodded her head.

"Great!" Kagome said going back to her happy self. "Now let's go get that food you were talking about." She said locking arms with Sesshoumaru and Naraku and dragging them off to the food court.

-0 was how Sango and Kohaku were looking before they followed.

"Come on Kimiko."

When they got to the food court they saw the others already at a table and eating.

'why didn't ya'll wait for us." Kagome said teary eyed, startling the others.

"-Cough- damn Kagome. No need to make a guy choke." Inuyasha said.

"What took you guys so long any ways?" Kikyo asked

"We ran into some trouble but its ok now." Kagome said taking a slice of pizza from the pizza rack that held four different types of pizza.

"So what are we doing after this?" Miroku asked

The girls looked at each other and said "movies!"

Kanna side glanced at Kimiko who was sitting at the end of the table quiet.

"Okayyy, movies it is." Inuyasha said.

End 3

I hope you enjoyed so review.

Thanks,

Dee K


End file.
